The present invention relates to heating systems, and in particular to an economizer therefor.
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed to improve the efficiency of heating systems for buildings and the like. However, such devices are typically quite complex, expensive, and not adapted for use in conjunction with forced air furnaces.